


No Reservations

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Other Fandoms [11]
Category: Oathtakers series - Nina Waters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsharing, M/M, Yermolai is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Yermolai has a plan to get Gregory into bed. Literally. And maybe hopefully figuratively.





	No Reservations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> If you're wondering who these people are - Nina Waters is my pen name, hi, how ya doin', and these are characters from my original work, A Glimmer of Hope. While it's technically the first book of a series, it can absolutely be read as a stand alone. If you want to learn more about my original work, check me out on [Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7106869.Nina_Waters)!
> 
> jhoom keeps sending me prompts for them, bless her. This one was: Pairing: Greg/yermolai, AU: modern and oh no, there's only one bed!!!!

Yermolai side-eyed Gregory and was relieved to see him thoroughly distracted by the complimentary cookies that the hotel concierge had offered them. 

“Rebook us,” he hissed to the receptionist. The man - Rick, his name tag said - blinked at Yermolai in confusion. Yermolai pulled a twenty from his pocket and slid it across the desk. “Tell him you’re out doubles. Put us in a single.”

Rick glanced at the twenty, glanced at Yermolai, glanced at Gregory, and shrugged.

And took the cash.

Making discouraged noises, the man tacked-tacked-tacked at his keyboard, and drew Gregory’s attention back with a, “sir, I’m afraid there’s a problem with your reservation.”

“Crap, what’s wrong?” asked Gregory, resigned.

“All our two bed rooms have been taken,” Rick lamented. “I’ll have to put you and your friend in a single.”

The color drained from Gregory’s face, his eyes going wide with…terror, Yermolai thought, though the flush that started to rise in his cheeks was  _definitely_ arousal. Yermolai met the look with complacence, a polite smile, and helpless grin. 

“It’s alright,” he reassured Rick. “I’m sure we’ll manage. Right, Gregory?”

“Of course…” Gregory muttered. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No couch, either.”

“The floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gregory,” Yermolai said brightly. “We can share the bed!”

“We can?! I mean…uh…we can?”

“Yes, we can. We will.”

“Room 312 - down the hall to the elevators, then all the way at the end. Enjoy your stay!”

And Yermolai grabbed Gregory’s arm and steered him to the elevators.

He’d been waiting for this opportunity for  _years._ He wasn’t going to waste it now.

“Are you  _sure_ you’re okay with this, Yermolai?” asked Gregory weakly. “We could get a second room…”

_…and if he doesn’t wake up curled around me in the morning, we’re going to have a very stern talk about his priorities…_

“Gregory. I promise. I am  _absolutely_  fine with this.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh. Now, do you want the right side or the wrong side?”

“What?” spluttered Gregory.

“I asked if you wanted the right side or the left side of the bed,” Yermolai repeated serenely.

Gregory had never looked more adorably bewildered.

Yeah, it was gonna be a  _great_ night.

 


End file.
